To develop an application, a variety of programming skills and expertise are required, particularly for understanding environments in which the application is developed and executed. For the convenience of developing applications with a degree of high difficulty, a variety of methods have been proposed. For example, there are frameworks which make it easy to develop such applications and there are development tools that facilitate development of the applications by easing coding tasks.
Said conventional development tools have provided GUI environment to develop the applications, and most of such development tools generally provide a functionality of editing a UI configuration within the GUI environment. One example of said GUI environment provided by one of the conventional development tools is illustrated in FIG. 13. When developers intend to dynamically change states of UIs during runtime in such a GUI environment for the development of applications, it is inevitable for the developers to write code logics of the applications therefor or to write codes with respect to definitions of UI changes of the applications. It may mean that only predetermined layouts and configurations of the UIs may be rendered. If the developers want to change the UIs or its related attribute values during runtime, it used to be possible for the developers to write codes by only using APIs. There are a variety of platforms and a lot of frameworks exist and run on said platforms. To be familiar with so many platforms and frameworks for developing the applications costs the developers a lot of efforts and expenses.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a method for supporting a developer to develop UIs of an application, specifically, by making it possible (i) to define changes of the UIs during runtime by recording and analyzing the changes of the Ins that the developer made through a GUI environment, (ii) to provide the effectiveness and convenience by reducing repetitive tasks during a course of the development through modularizing the changes of the UIs as an action component and allowing said component to be reused, and (iii) to save costs for developing the whole application therethrough.